


Appreciation

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [12]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Older Man/Younger Woman, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mutual appreciation, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alan and (Y/N) take time out of their busy routines to appreciate each other.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

Alan awakens at 5:45 after hearing his alarm go off on his bedside table. His wife stirs next to him and rolls on her side facing him with eyes still closed. He loves how she hates to start her waking up process.

 _She's always been a slow riser_ , he thinks to himself and gently places a kiss on her soft plump lips. (Y/N) loves his morning kisses as part of her waking up ritual. He stares lovingly at her sleeping face and wonders what she dreams about.

 _Never mind._ She'll tell him as soon as they sit down for breakfast like she always does. He enjoys hearing her talk about her dreams with so much passion - almost like she was physically present in them.

She always speaks about her dreams like they are real, resulting in her being upset for days on end if something bad happened during a dream. He always wondered how she still manages to dream at least four different dreams each night whereas he himself falls right into a dark abyss as soon as he lays his head down on his pillow.

He softly traces the outlines of her mouth, her nose, her eyes, and her eyebrows. She truly is beautiful. She might not be perfect, sure, but she is 100% perfect to him and she's everything he needs.

He places a sweet kiss on each dimple either side of her face. He thinks back to the first time she captured him with her broad smile. A smile so big he swears it lit up his entire world. She is always so positive and in a good mood no matter what life throws at her.

 _She is a saint_. She will go out of her way to make sure everyone around her is happy and has everything they need. And don't forget about her patience.

 _Oh God, she is amazing_. Any woman would've kicked him to the curb long ago with all his mood swings, emotional baggage, and busy schedules. But not (Y/N), no.

She patiently helps him through all of his life changes; she always understands when he needs to pick up and leave on a minute's notice; and she patiently awaits his arrival until the early mornings of the day when he's away filming.

He runs his fingers along her plump arm eliciting goosebumps from her. Her full-figured body still feels warm and cozy and all Alan wants to do is cuddle her in his arms and stay in bed with her the whole day. But he needs to get on with his day.

He reluctantly sits upright and swings his legs off the side of the bed. He lets out a sigh and hangs his head. He takes a couple of minutes to say a prayer in his head, thanking the Lord for yet another day and for his beautiful wife, of course. He also uses this time to mentally go through his schedule of what is required of him today.

He rubs his eyes and slowly stretches out his back and leaves his cushy bed. Warm feet make contact with the cold wooden floor and a shiver runs through his body.

Alan makes his way to the en-suite bathroom and switches on the bright fluorescent overhead light. He squints his eyes to give them time to adjust to the intrusive light as he makes sure to close the bathroom door only somewhat in order to let his wife get used to the morning noises, but not as to startle her awake.

As he tries to relieve himself standing in front of the toilet, he has to concentrate hard at the task at hand as it gets more difficult to urinate as the years go by.

After finally emptying his bladder he flushes the toilet and washes his hands. He then continues to take off his light blue cotton matching pajamas and takes a hot shower.

After stepping out of the shower he roughly dries his hair with the towel and then wraps it around his waist. He grabs his toothbrush from the marble container on the basin and places a good amount of toothpaste on it. After brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth, Alan looks intently at himself in the mirror.

He mentally notes the extra three white hairs joining him this morning among his already silver hair. He notices the slightly brown liver spot just above his left cheek and the less noticeable brown spots on his forehead and chin. He also notes some red blotches adorning his nose and cheek area.

The make-up and wardrobe department usually make sure to cover it up when filming, but at home, _this_ is his reality.

He takes a good long look at his hooked nose and wonders why he never considered getting plastic surgery to reduce its size.

He bares his teeth and stares at the bottom row. _Ugh. Crooked and yellow_.

He should get something done about that, but what is the point? At least his top row of teeth are pearly white and camera perfect.

"Stop it," his wife calls from the bedroom.

"Stop what?" he calls after her and smiles down at the basin at hearing her raw morning voice.

"Stop criticizing yourself. I can basically hear your thoughts from over here," she says playfully.

He continues his daily morning routine by squirting shaving foam in his left hand and lathering up his cheeks.

The cool sensation does wonders for his still sleeping skin and he lets out a small satisfied groan. He can feel his stubble starting to set in as he runs his hands across his chin and picks up the razor to start grooming himself.

He knows (Y/N) loves his clean-shaven face. After satisfied with his appearance he makes his way out of the bathroom. He stops, crosses his arms, and leans against the door frame.

(Y/N) is half sitting - half lying in bed, reading a book. Her dark brown shoulder-length hair splayed across the crisp white pillow-like angel wings. _My angel._

She lifts her eyes from her book and looks at Alan through her long lashes.

 _My God, he is gorgeous_ , she thought as she saw him leaning against the doorframe.

Water droplets still cascade down his chest and pudgy tummy. His strong arms are folded against his chest and she revels at the feeling of them holding her tight. His silver-white hair is still wet from the shower and slicked back. The towel that sits enticingly low on his hips-

"Can I help you, Mrs. Rickman?" he says teasingly and clears his throat.

"Just... appreciating the view," she says flustered and goes back to reading her book.

She can not focus on the words on the page, however, and her cheeks turn bright red. Alan smiles proudly and makes his way over to the dresser closest to the bathroom door. (Y/N) looks sneakily up from her book again and takes a moment to look at the back of his form.

She loves the two dimples his body makes where his love handles meet his buttocks, visible from just above the towel. She shifts her gaze lower to his legs. Those beautiful pair of toned legs with thick calves.

 _Is it getting hot in here?_ she wonders and wipes the perspiration from her forehead.

Alan gently rummages through his assortment of underwear and picks out a pair of dark grey boxer briefs and a pair of black socks. He looks over his shoulder at his wife. She catches his gaze and decides to leave before he starts getting dressed.

 _Heaven knows I'll not be able to stop myself once he's fully naked_.

She disregards the book on her bedside table and gets up to use the bathroom herself. Alan sits down on the edge of the bed after putting on his underwear, ready to clad his feet in socks. He stares at his wife from behind on her way to the en-suite.

He adores her jiggly cellulite strewn thighs visible from under his oversized t-shirt. He swallows hard at seeing her buttocks exposed due to the cotton thong she's wearing. How he would love to take the pair of cheeks in his hands and give them a good squeeze. He shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts after noticing the bathroom door close. He heads over to his walk-in closet to select an outfit for today.

(Y/N) roughly pulls her shoulder-length hair into a ponytail and gets into the shower. After quickly shaving her legs, she moves on to shaving her womanhood. She runs her warm fingers over her lips and folds to make sure she didn't miss any areas.

Careful not to get her hair wet, while the enticingly hot water runs down her neck and body, she gently starts running a finger along her slit. She still has the mental picture of Alan fresh from the shower in her head to keep her company. She slowly inserts two fingers with her right hand while rubbing her clit with her left hand. Just thinking about Alan sharing this shower minutes earlier and him getting dressed at this moment is enough to set her off and she quickens the pace of her fingers. She can feel the heat building in her core and she can feel an explosive orgasm on its way. She harshly sets her forehead against the tiled wall as an orgasm rips through her body after mere seconds and she bites down hard on her lip to stop herself from screaming his name. She continues her strokes until the last drop of pleasure leaves her body and her whole body slumps forward against the wall.

 _Fuck. What a way to start the morning_! After regaining her composure she finishes cleansing her body and steps out on shaky legs.

After brushing her teeth she applies har daily routine of light makeup: mascara, blush, and highlighter. She pulls and prods at her face in the mirror. She loves the shape of her almond-shaped eyes, although she wishes she could have long natural lashes.

She looks down at her dimples and full plump lips. She knows it's her biggest asset (aside from her breasts) and that Alan has a soft spot for them. She looks closer in the mirror. Small white spots seem visible from under the skin of her lips.

_Ugh. Probably from all the lipstick. I'll need to get to a dermatologist._

She moves on: large open pores are visibly on her T-zone and she scowls. She's been using witch hazel toner all her life on the recommendation of a friend who swore it would tighten her pores. She lets out a frustrated sigh and scowls. She proceeds to apply deodorant and perfume and heads out to the bedroom.

A whisper of _White Diamonds_ tickles Alan's nose alerting him that his wife has finished in the bathroom. He emerges from his walk-in closet still dressed in only his socks and underwear, holding a pair of grey dress pants and a blue and white plaid long-sleeve button-up shirt in his hands.

"You took that long to decide on what to wear?" (Y/N) asks dumbfounded.

"I swear sometimes you put more effort into your appearance than is necessary for a man," she walks over to her vanity in the corner of the room and puts on a pair of diamond stud earrings.

"Don't deny it. You love it when I put an effort into my appearance," he growls proudly and finishes buttoning his shirt.

"Not as much as you love this," she replies and lets her towel slip from her body and fall to the floor.

She swiftly makes her way past him in the direction of her own walk-in closet. Alan swallows and grabs his black belt laying on the bed and whips her gently on the butt. She yelps and jumps to her closet while a small giggle escapes her lips.

"Naughty old man," she muffles from inside the closet.

She re-appears seconds later dressed in brown leggings, a cream cashmere sweater, and tan ankle boots. She stands in front of the mirror and checks over her attire.

"How do you manage to get dressed so quickly? Tell me your ways, ol' wise one," Alan jokes and goes to stand behind his wife with both his large tubby hands resting on her hips. He places soft kisses in the crook of her neck.

"I'm a woman. It's a natural-born talent," she winks at him in the mirror and smiles.

Alan wraps his hands across her stomach and she rests her hands on top of his own. (Y/N) takes a good long look at the man she decided to spend the rest of her life with.

She knows she has to share him with the rest of the world, but at least only she gets to see this side of him. The side only reserved for close family and herself. The gentle, witty, sarcastic side of Alan Sydney Patrick Rickman.

Most people think he is a very serious man, but only (Y/N) knows the real him. He can be such a child sometimes - pulling his nose up at her cooking, leaving half-empty yogurt tubs and cans of Coca Cola in the fridge when he knows he won't finish them.

But he is also her safety and comfort. (Y/N) trusts Alan completely with her life (this coming from a woman who used to be scared of commitment, and who wouldn't catch a ride with anyone but herself because she didn't trust anyone well enough). When she has Alan by her side she feels invincible. He is the one who secures the house at night, who makes sure their finances, insurances, and wills and testaments are always up to date.

Yes, he might make far more money than she does with all his different career endeavors, but she comes in close second with the salary she earns from being an Executive Dean of Academics and Professor.

As both of them are such strong-willed individuals, Alan always insists on paying for bills and groceries and (Y/N) insists on paying for their holidays.

He might be lazy sometimes, but he is very well organised. Anyone can tell that from the many boxes he has organised with past plays and scripts, birthday cards and fan mail, old letters and correspondence, funeral letters and obituaries of old friends, and even menus and place cards that he brings home from every event they've attended thus far.

All these characteristics, and so much more, are what attracted him to her - his loyalty to friends, family, and his job; his stability in life; his calmness that he projects onto her when her life feels like it's gone up in shambles; his confidence, and his knowledge which he loves to share with her over a late-night cup of tea at the kitchen island; and the amount of love he generates from the bottom of his heart for her, his friends and family, for dogs and of course, children.

She sighs, _he would make such a good father._

They look at each other lovingly as they stand in front of the mirror. Neither of them could have asked for a better partner.


End file.
